1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixation seat for receiving and positioning ski shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ski shoe is positioned onto a ski board by a fixation seat. Conventional fixation seat disclosed in patents TW 257991, TW 298090, TW 305222, TW 312998, and TW 521636 includes a seat, an ankle protecting board, and a fastening belt. The ankle protecting board is disposed on the upper-rear portion of the seat for an ankle portion of the ski shoe to lean against, and the fastening belt fastens the ski shoe to the seat.
However, the ankle protecting board of a conventional fixation seat is connected to the rear side of the seat and further extends to the left side and the right side of the seat as a single piece. When a user swings his ankles left and right, the seat is also distorted by the swung ankle protecting board so that the balancing is affected. On the other hand, the seat may restrict the action of swinging of the ankle protection board so that the ankle of user may be deviated from the ankle protection board. As a result, protection to the ankle is weakened.